Everywhere we go
by spectaclesandbooks
Summary: A collection of my AU Captain Swan one-shots. Mostly college-aged, I think, but I might mix it up later. There will be other characters, but it'll most likely be CS-themed. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Precariously balancing her thermos on top of her teetering pile of textbooks, Emma Swan took out her reading glasses to peruse the copy of the campus map presented before her. First days were always hard, but they were a lot harder when the semester had started a week ago and you'd only arrived yesterday because your grandmother had an operation. Emma wasn't too great at making friends, and she'd already gotten a load of weird looks for being new in every class.

She also wasn't getting anywhere with this goddamn map, and the way her coffee was positioned was giving her anxiety, so she teetered over to the nearest bench and set it all down so she could look at the map better. She still had ten minutes until her next (and last) class for the day, but the campus was huge and orienteering had never been her strong suit.

"Where's the goddamn law building?" She groaned. She supposed she could always ask a passer-by, but she was, realistically, far too proud for that. Emma peered closer and finally found the square marked in tiny black lettering labelled 'Law'.

"Yes!" She sighed in relief. She was about to get up and start making her way over when she was suddenly grabbed from behind. Strong arms encircled her middle and an unfamiliar voice whispered in her ear: "Going somewhere?"

Reflexes took over.

Rising from her position on the bench, she grabbed her assailant's forearms, leaned forwards and ducked violently. The man was flipped over her back and landed on the ground with an impressive thud. Students all around stopped to gawk at the man who lay spread-eagled on the concrete and the furious blonde who stood over him.

Clearly winded, the man who grabbed her stared up in evident confusion. Emma stood, hip jutted out with her arms crossed, waiting for him to recover and, hopefully, explain.

After a few moments, the man seemed to regain his breath a little and he managed to manoeuvre himself onto his hands and knees. He looked up at her, clearly about to say something when suddenly an expression of horror crossed his face, soon to be replaced with total and utter embarrassment.

"You're not Tink…" He stated in a low, accented voice. His eyes were extremely blue and his extraordinary jawline was accentuated with a smattering of dark scruff. Hot damn.

Emma raised an eyebrow questioningly. The staring students began to dissipate, and the guy on the ground rocked himself backwards so he was sitting on his feet, then covered his handsome face with his hands. A groan escaped through his fingers, and a pitying smile took over Emma's face.

"Oh my god. Oh god- I'm so bloody sorry love, I…um, well, I thought you were someone else."

Emma snorted and the guy took his hands away from his face to look at her questioningly.

"Well, it's not every day you get groped by a stranger and end up flooring him in front of twenty gawking students, but I'm sure I'll recover." The whole situation seemed very funny indeed, to Emma, probably helped by how sexy the man was. He got up and stood there awkwardly, clearly not knowing what to say or do.

Taking pity on him, Emma walked forwards, hand outstretched.

"Emma Swan." She announced. The man blinked. Then shook her hand.

"Uh, Killian." He cleared his throat. "Killian Jones, and please, love, I cannot apologise enough, I'm so so sorry. I-"

Emma waved his apology away airily.

"It's quite alright, you just gave me a bit of a shock, and I dare say you came off rather worse in the whole encounter."

Killian smirked sheepishly and looked at the ground.

"Who did you think I was, anyway?"

"Uh, my friend, Tink. We, um, prank each other… and stuff."

There was a short silence.

"Well, Killian, I have to be getting to my next class."

"Yeah? Which one's that, love? Maybe I could walk you, and possibly prevent you from being assaulted by any more strange men on the way."

Emma grinned. "Law. L7, Dr Humbert."

Killian smiled back at her. "What a coincidence! That's my next class, too. And afterwards, maybe I could take you out for coffee by way of a formal apology?"

Emma smiled and tilted her head.

"Apology accepted."


	2. Chapter 2

Killian couldn't sleep.

End of semester exams were ever-encroaching and he was, to say the least, a little panicked. Facts, figures, quotes spun through his mind like a frantic carousel, until he was practically dizzy from all the cramming he'd had to do throughout the last couple of days.

The music didn't help, either. From the door across the hall of his room were echoes and vague hints of a tune which permeated his own door and even the pillow he'd put over his head to try and keep the noise out. The first couple of songs were unrecognisable in his sleep-deprived state, but he could tell they were being played on a violin by a first-class musician. Killian's roommate was deeply asleep, and his snores began to grate on Killian's nerves. He was about to get up to hit him with a pillow when yet again, the song from the other room changed.

Melancholy, otherworldly sounds sang through the air, played with such care and emotion that Killian was almost reduced to tears in the very first few bars. This one, he recognised.

 _Every night in my dreams,_

 _I see you, I feel you_

 _That is how I know you go on._

For the first time, the music was accompanied. A sweet, pure voice rang softly from behind the doors separating Killian from the mysterious musician and he knew he had to see whoever it was.

Tiptoeing so as not to wake his comatose roommate, he stepped out into the accommodation hall corridor. The music was louder now, but still not loud enough to wake anyone who was already asleep. Killian had no doubt he wouldn't have heard it, had he been asleep.

Since they'd only just arrived, Killian hadn't had a chance to glimpse his neighbour. Killian had known the old tenant, a vivacious brunette named Regina, but he knew nothing of her replacement. Exceptional circumstances had removed Regina from college 2 days ago, and the new student had moved into the single room yesterday. Killian was more than a little curious.

 _Near, far, wherever you are_

 _I believe that the heart does go on_

The voice was angelic, pure and decidedly female. The notes issuing softly from the violin became almost unbearably beautiful and Killian couldn't stop himself from joining in with the next line. He stood outside the girl's room and harmonised the nest line with her.

 _Once more, you open the door_

 _And you're here-_

Killian didn't get further than that because, almost as if in response to the words he'd just sung, the door flew open to reveal the owner of the beautiful voice. And she didn't disappoint. Long slim legs disappeared under a large t-shirt being used as a nightshirt. The face staring back at him had emerald-green almond shaped eyes, full pink lips and a dainty nose. Stylishly unkempt blonde curls cascaded onto petite shoulders and a these things, combined with the wary expression on the girl's face, stunned Killian into silence.

The surprisingly loud consequent quiet stretched between them for a moment.

"Can I help you?" The girl said after a while of this.

Killian cleared his throat but didn't know what to say. She raised her eyebrows when he didn't reply.

"Is there something you need, or do you usually spend your nights standing outside strangers' doors, singing?"

Killian, slightly affronted by her tone, opened his mouth to reply snarkily.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was a private event, love. Plus, if you want to be left alone, it's best not to play music at two in the morning."

He expected a sarcastic response, maybe an eye-roll, but the girl surprised him.

"You're right. I, um, I'm sorry for waking you. Goodnight."

She made to close the door, but Killian stopped her. Looking more closely at her, he noticed her eyes were red-rimmed and there were sparkling tear tracks on her pale cheeks.

His voice was softer when he next spoke.

"It's quite alright, love. I wasn't sleeping anyway. And, uh, I… your music was very…um, good."

The girl looked at his earnest, gentle face, a slight frown adorning her forehead.

"Um… thanks."

There was a pause. Killian awkwardly stuck out his hand.

"Um, Killian Jones."

"Emma. Swan."

They shook hands and Emma smiled at him slightly.

"Well, um, I'm gonna try and get some sleep, so… see you tomorrow, I guess."

Killian grinned.

"I hope so."

Emma made to close the door again, but this time, she stopped herself.

"Maybe I could show you some more of my music sometime? You're not such a bad singer yourself."

He nodded, still grinning.

"I'd like that."

They exchanged free days later that week, and parted ways. Killian lay back in bed, feeling suddenly much more tired than he had twenty minutes ago. He fell asleep not long later, the smile still on his face.


End file.
